Vaccines are very cost effective medical interventions. However, although many diseases have been prevented through vaccinations, many others remain to be prevented and/or treated. Moreover, improved vaccines are needed for a number of diseases for which vaccines already exist. A major hurdle in producing effective vaccines is the lack of or low immunogenicity of the vaccine. The effectiveness of a vaccine can be enhanced by using adjuvants and delivery systems.